


Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка

by DeeS, fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gift Art, Illustrations, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к работеОтпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка
Series: ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880611
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912969) by [fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020), [neun_geschichten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten), [SantAiryN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN). 



[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36T9s.gif)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36T9r.gif)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Tq4.gif)


End file.
